


You make me complete

by Carnassial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Crying, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnassial/pseuds/Carnassial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is everything Tsukishima needs and has dreamed of. He just needs to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me complete

**Author's Note:**

> You'll all suffer with me.

Tsukishima slowly rubbed his fingers along Akaashi's puckered hole. He was dripping with lube. Tsukki gave a purr, knowing he'd poured two bottles of it inside of his lover.

"I'm ready." Akaashi whimpered. Tsukishima nodded, slipping a finger inside of him, and then another, slowly moving against it. Akaashi moaned, shivering. Good. Excellent. Just like he calculated.

Slowly Tsukishima added a third finger, and then a fourth. Akaashi was a mess, whining and whimpering that it was too much.

"Nonsense. I've seen you take bigger." Tsukishima murmured. He slowly slid his whole fist into Akaashi's asshole, driving it deep along the lubed insides. Akaashi was losing his mind, heart pounding fast. It was too much.

Tsukishima panted. He needed to be inside him. He needed to have all of him. Slowly he removed his glasses, setting them neatly aside, before he laid his other hand against his arm, pressing both arms into Akaashi's cute butt. The other was gagging, so pleasured and intensely in ecstacy, he had no time to realize he was having a heart attack from sex.

Tsukishima dove deeper, slowly limboing his head into between his arms. It was nice in Akaashi, smelling of flowers and milk. He had planned this all along. Akaashi was his next vessel, to continue on his life as an immortal being. Slowly he filled his whole body inside Akaashi, taking over his limbs and head.

It was a nice fit. He slowly rose from the bed, testing out his new body, when he finally noticed the door open. There, Kenma stood, tears rolling down his face at what he had just witnessed. 

Tsukki-Akaashi gave a purr. He could leave no survivors.


End file.
